Quand la mort nous emporte
by Loki-Loptr
Summary: Que pense Chris quelques mois après la mort de Piers? Dédicace à ma meilleure amie.


**_Alors bonjour. :)_**

**_Je poste cette petite histoire écrite en deux soirs pour une très chère amie à moi. Hey, ma petite boiteuse professionnel!_**

**_Je tiens à dire que les charactères ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que la chanson (hey brother de Avicii) don't je me suis inspirée. Je vous conseille d'aller l'écouter pendant la lecture. _**

**_Ah et, je suis désolé pour les fautes et bonne lecture!_**

**_Hey brother_**

Mon lieutenant. Mon second. Mon ami. Mon frère.

Mort. Mort pour de bon. Parti pour un endroit que j'aurais dû découvrir à ta place.

Je commence seulement à le comprendre, alors qu'il s'est passé un long moment depuis…

Je sens mes yeux s'humidifier et mes genoux qui raclent le sol fraichement retourné. Ma vue est trouble mais ça me va. Je ne _peux_ pas voir ce qui se trouve devant moi. Pas sans vouloir me tirer une balle dans la tête.

**_There's an endless road to rediscover_**

Il te restait tellement de temps devant toi. Tellement d'années de loyaux services, à pourtant te faire haïr de tout tes supérieurs parce que tu avais tellement une grande gueule. J'aimais ce côté de toi. Tu me disais quand j'avais tord, tu me gardais sur la bonne voie quand je m'en écartais. Personne d'autre que toi n'osais le faire. Tu étais quelqu'un de spéciale. La meilleure personne que je n'ai jamais rencontrée dans ma vie.

Et j'ai tout gâché.

**_Hey sister_**

Je me souviens clairement de la réaction déchirante de ta sœur quand je suis allé la voir pour lui annoncer ta mort. Elle m'a d'abord regardé comme si on venait de la poignarder dans le dos. La bouche entre-ouverte, ses yeux du même gris acier que les tiens figés sur ma bouche qui venait de prononcer des mots assassins. Du genre qui détruit une vie. Je me souviens aussi qu'elle m'a frappé la poitrine avec rage, pleurant et hurlant. Nous avons finis par pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur le sol en béton devant ta maison.

Tu m'avais tellement parlé d'elle. Tu étais proche d'elle comme seul un frère et une sœur ayant passé leurs enfances et leurs adolescences à se réconforter mutuellement peuvent l'être. Ce jour là, elle a perdu une partie de son âme.

**_Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker_**

À cause de moi.

Ton sang d'abord épais qui coule sur le sol humide et qui finit par glisser souplement.

**_Oh, if the sky comes falling down_**

**_For you_**

**_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_**

Des fragments énormes de plafond nous tombais presque sur la tête tandis que je te trainais de force et de misère à travers le dédalle de couloirs interminables en direction des capsules d'évacuation. Le ciel n'existait plus. Je n'espérais plus le revoir. J'allais te rentrer de force dans l'une de ses capsules et s'il l'avait fallu, je serais resté à combattre tandis que tu retrouvais ta liberté. Trop d'hommes étaient morts par ma faute pour que j'en perde un autre.

J'aurais tout fait.

Mais tout faire n'est parfois pas suffisant.

**_Hey brother_**

**_Do you still believe in one another?_**

Je croyais en toi. Que se soit en tant qu'ami ou qu'en tant de lieutenant. Tu étais un sniper incroyable. Et tu aimais ça. Putain que ça te tenais à cœur. Je pense que tu croyais en moi aussi.

Je te revois à notre première rencontre, quand je devais choisir mon lieutenant pour les années à venir. Quand tu es entré dans la salle tu étais tellement nerveux que j'étais sur que tu allais sois t'enfuir en courant, sois me tuer. Parce que oui, tu cherchais instinctivement ton couteau sur ta cuisse droite. C'est ce qui m'a charmé chez toi. Tu t'adaptais rapidement et tu pensais toujours comme un parfait soldat, tout en gardant une touche humaine que les autres tentaient de supprimer. Pas toi. Tu t'y accrochais toujours.

Je me suis attaché à toi. Au début je te cherchais seulement du regard quand nous étions en situation délicate, mais par la suite, c'est à n'importe quel moment que je le faisais. Je crois que je suis devenu dépendant de ta présence.

Mes yeux menace de déborder quand je me rends compte que je ne te verrais plus jamais.

Je baisse les yeux vers le poids dans ma main.

Je pourrais peut-être bien, tout compte fait.

**_Hey sister_**

**_Do you still believe in love I wonder?_**

Je replonge dans mes souvenirs tandis que mes yeux se reperdent dans le flou lointain des collines devant moi.

Je me rappelle avoir essayé de nombreuses fois de te trouver une petite amie. À chaque fois tu me regardais de manière étrange, ton regard se voilait et tu haussais les épaules en me répondant que tu n'en avais rien à foutre, de l'amour.

Maintenant que j'y réfléchis je crois que tu m'aimais, à ta manière. Ou j'espère tellement que tu as cru à l'amour dans ta vie que je préfère cette idée à celle de te voir seul.

Est-ce que tu croyais à l'amour?

**_Oh, if the sky comes falling down_**

**_For you_**

**_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_**

**_What if I'm far from home?_**

**_Oh brother I will hear you call_**

Nous étions tellement loin de chez nous quand tu...

J'enfonce mes doigts dans le sol meuble, j'accroche une roche et je sens ma peau qui se perce, mais je m'en contre fou. Plus rien ne m'importe. Tu réussis à le croire Piers? Je n'ai plus goût à la vie.

… quand tu es mort. Nous étions trop loin pour que je puisse intervenir et je m'en veux tellement que je serais prêt à reculer le temps pour que ce soit moi qui perde mon bras. Moi qui m'injecte le virus. Et surtout moi qui meurs enseveli sous des tonnes d'eau et de bétons.

**_What if I'd lose it all?_**

**_Oh sister I will help you out_**

Depuis que j'ai tout perdu, la nuit je fais des cauchemars.

Je revis en boucle la même scène. Chaque fois elle me semble plus horrible que la précédente.

Il y a des flashs de toute les fois ou tu as pris des coups à ma place. Les fois ou je t'ai engueulé.

Je serre les dents et mes épaules tressautent sous les assauts répétés de mes sanglots.

Je regrette tellement de t'avoir crié dessus quand tu me lançais la vérité en pleine figure et que je refusais de la voir.

_Qu'est-il arrivé légendaire Chris Redfield hein?! Que vous est-il arrivé?_

_Capitaine ressaisissez-vous! Elle se joue de vous!_

Je crois que je suis en train de devenir dingue. J'entends ta voix tout le temps. Parfois elle me crie dessus. Parfois elle me rassure. Parfois elle reste silencieuse mais je l_'entends _se taire. Comme si c'était un reproche.

Je ne suis plus capable de l'endurer.

**_Oh, if the sky comes falling down_**

**_For you_**

**_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't_**

**_Hey brother_**

**_There's an endless road to rediscover_**

**_Hey sister_**

**_Do you still believe in love I wonder?_**

**_Oh, if the sky comes falling down_**

**_For you_**

**_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_**

Quand la cérémonie pour ton enterrement à eu lieu, j'ai faillis ne pas venir. Mais dans le plus profond de moi je savais que ça m'aurait donné une raison de plus pour m'en vouloir, alors j'y suis allé.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Même tes parents n'étaient pas la, et je leur en veux terriblement. Leur propre fils, mort pour sauver leurs putain de vie, et ils ne daignent même pas faire semblant d'être reconnaissant.

Ton cercueil était vide, puisqu'ils n'ont jamais voulu aller chercher ton corps au fond de l'océan. Trop de risque qu'ils disaient. Je me retenais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas pleurer, puisque j'avais l'air assez pitoyable sans en rajouter. Ça devait faire quatre jours que je n'avais pas dormi, que je me nourrissais seulement de qui traînait dans mes armoires et que je n'avais plus de contact avec personne.

Ta mort a été la goutte qui a fait déborder mon vase déjà trop plein.

**_What if I'm far from home?_**

**_Oh brother I will hear you call_**

**_What if I'd lose it all?_**

**_Oh sister I will help you out._**

Je ramène mes mains poisseuses de mon sang vers l'objet que j'ai traîné jusqu'ici.

Jusqu'à ta tombe. Avec cette stupide inscription.

_Piers Nivans_

_1987 – 2013_

_Agent dévoué, frère aimant et ami formidable._

Je ris amèrement. Tu aurais dû continuer à l'être de ton vivant. Ta mort n'est pas juste.

Je glisse mes doigts dans la gâchette de mon glock et je le relève vers ma tête. Je ferme les yeux, faisant couler les dernières larmes qui s'accrochent à mes cils, et déglutit avec difficulté.

Je m'apprête à faire une connerie, mais de toute façon, tout ce que je fais semble être une connerie.

Des pensées se bousculent dans ma tête tandis que je tente tant bien que mal de les chasser. Je ne veux pas qu'elles gagnent. Je veux mourir! Ici, je n'ai plus rien à espérer.

Je ne me rends même pas compte quand je me mets à hurler pour couvrir le bruit que fond toutes ces choses dans ma tête.

Stop! Je veux mourir! JE VEUX MOURIR!

Je serre le fusil contre ma tempe tellement fort que je sens mes veines éclater. Mon doigt se resserre sur la gâchette pour l'enclencher et…

**_Oh, if the sky comes falling down_**

**_For you_**

Je laisse tomber mon arme sur le sol, anéanti. Je ne peux pas me tuer. Pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour me garder en vie.

Mais c'est tellement _difficile _de garder espoirs quand tous ceux à qui je tiens meurent autour de moi. On dirait que je suis une malédiction à moi seul.

Je me mets à sangloter, appuyé contre ta pierre tombale, la pluie qui coule depuis quelques minutes me coulant sur le front.

Je vais te rejoindre Piers, je te le promets.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

**_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do _**


End file.
